Realization
by Ahc
Summary: This story takes place right after the new preview.
1. Chapter 1

Realization

This story follows the new preview. They are not my characters. Please review I am new to this. SQ

Regina followed Zelena out the front door as she is pulled away in a puff of smoke and lands hard on her tailbone on her office floor . "What in the Hell!" Regina shouts. "You deserve to be dropped on your ass, says the Queen scowling fiercely." Regina rubs her hip with one hand as she stands up and produces a fireball in the other and realizes the Queen is no longer in cobra form and is missing the bracelet that was binding her magic. "What do you want?" Regina says cocking her elbow ready to attack. "Are you really going to try and set yourself on fire again," purrs the Queen as she grabs her left wrist and snaps the bracelet on Regina. "I asked you a question. What do you want?" says Regina as her voice continues to elevate and she realizes she is now without her magic. "I want you to wake up and really see just how weak you have become! yells the Queen. "What are you talking about? Have you done something to my son? Get this off of me now! yells Regina. "Our son is fine. This is not about him. This is about you." says the Queen in a low voice. "You should have seen your face?" says the Queen as she looks down at the floor. Regina seeing a moment of weakness pushes and pins her against the wall. The Evil Queen quickly magics them into the reversed position as she holds Regina against the designer wallpaper with her forearm against her neck and chest as Regina fights back fists flying. The Queen freezes Regina and bushes herself off. She readjusts her long form fitted black velvet gown as she paces back and forth across the room clicking her heels while Regina's angry frozen face stares at her. The Queen dips her head and runs her hands through her hair and claws at her scalp in frustration. "God you piss me off you idiot!" the Queen growls. "You are lucky no one else saw your face," says the Queen. She unfreezes Regina who slowly gathers herself looking dazed. "What are you talking about you crazy bitch?" yells Regina who is now seething. Come on...Are you really that dense? asks the Queen. "For the last time what in the hell are you rambling on about? asks Regina. "Are you going to let her marry that filthy pirate? pleads the Queen. Regina takes a step back and stares at the still pacing Queen who has her fists clenched at her sides. What do you mean? I have no control over Emma's romantic decisions bad as they may be. "Well, you want to!" shrieks the Queen.

The Queen un-clenches her fists and waves her hand releasing Regina from the spell. "Enough! "What do you mean!" You will take this off of me and explain yourself at once! shouts Regina as she lunges at the Queen. "The cuff stays on," says the Queen as she turns to face Regina inches away from her nose. "What did you mean you saw my face? What in the hell are you going on about," questions Regina. The Queen gives her a slow menacing smile. "I have been observing you for some time now. You must remember our training on invisibility spells. You are really going to have to work on your poker face in addition to your wardrobe" teases the Queen. Regina now even more angry and confused that she is being spied on by her Evil counterpart flares her nostrils and growls "send me home right now. I am done with this nonsense! "

"Seriously?" says the Queen as she grabs a book closest to her and tosses it at Regina's head. The book lands in a hard thud against the door barely missing Regina as she ducked. You are really deep in denial. You know I am you don't you? You really don't see it do you? Well, I suppose I literally had to be outside myself watching to realize it. Come on Regina! I saw your face when you congratulated the princess. You have feelings for Ms. Swan and you don't want her to marry him!. "That is ridiculous, says Regina who takes a step back stunned by the Queens accusations. "I care about the mother of my son and she is my friend and that is just insane. She is happy. "You can go back to the tree you slithered out of and leave us all alone in peace." says Regina with venom. "That's just it. I can't because you are once again so terrified that you are sabotaging our happy ending," says the Queen through clenched teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma felt too much energy buzzing through her from the events of the day and needed to walk and found herself at Regina's office door. She heard a loud thud and stopped as she was about to charge in when she realizes that she hears both the Queen and Regina's voices. Emma feels time slow down and she is paralyzed by the conversation that she overhears. She just stands there stunned listening while she allows the idea to worm its way into her head that Regina could ever be interested in her. That thought had never truly occurred to Emma and and it was making her brain short circuit. Broken fragments ping pong in her mind as she is tries to make sense of what she is hearing. She asks herself, _Regina couldn't possibly feel that way? Right? She has never shown any interest in women, especially me. The Queen is just fucking with her as usual. Or could they to be talking about something else? Regina just brought back Robin from the wish realm. He is supposed to be her true love. You are happy with Hook and she is happy with him. Well, its not really him but I do want her to be happy. Get a grip Emma she just told herself this was insane so obviously the Queen is just playing some angle. Regina could never think that? And you said said yes to Hook. You are getting married_. "Shit," Emma says to herself as she realizes she had accidentally tuned out the conversation while she was lost in thought and her legs had turned to stone. She has no idea how much time went by and could now only hear muffled voices as they had moved away from the door. She starts to feel a burning sensation through her stomach and hears another loud crash that sounds like glass and tears open the locked door with her magic without hesitation. Emma yells, "Regina! Are you OK?" I heard the Queen! A wave of smoke hits Emma in the face and she frantically waves her hands around and again cries out "Regina?" As the smoke dissipates, Emma sees Regina standing in front of her desk and immediately notices the beat red flush in Regina's chest, face, and neck and rushes over to see if she is hurt.

Regina has a deer in headlights look on her face and asks Emma in a quiet voice, "how much of that did you hear?" Emma quickly says, "I heard the sound of breaking glass and I ran right in to see if you were alright What's going on? What did she want? _That is what technically what happened. I had to have misunderstood that conversation_ , Emma tells herself. A wave of relief washes over Regina when she hears that the savior did not overhear to the nonsense the Queen was speaking of earlier. Regina slowly smooths the front of her shirt trying to calm herself as the previous conversation with the Queen races through her mind.

"What are you talking about? Why am I am sabotaging our happy ending. If you have done anything to Robin I swear I will finally end you?" Regina says in a steely voice. "Don't worry you pretty little head about the fourth Doug from multiplicity?" says the Queen. "Lets finally have that cocktail," purrs the Queen. Her majesty magics a martini into Regina's hand and slowly guides the glass to Regina's lips. "Just a little sip you really need to loosen up," says the Queen. Regina struggles but can't resist without her magic and takes a drink of the red martini. It burns as it goes down her throat and she feels a wave come over her. Her stomach turns when she realizes what she has just drank. "I mixed up some new syrium vernum potion. Isn't it yummy? I added a little vodka and a splash of cranberry for fun! Well Dear, as you know you will be telling me the absolute truth about anything I ask." Regina knows first hand that the one who drinks the potion can't lie to the witch who created it. Regina has not used this since her days in the Enchanted Forest due to the egregious ingredients that must be used to mix the potion.

"Shall we get started? I promise you won't be able to lie," smiles the Queen. Regina eyes all the exits. The Queen scowls and says irritatingly, "you will cooperate with me." "So, first question. She paces back and forth with a giant smirk on her face. "How much did you love me making out with Rumple? the Queen cackles. Regina responds automatically, "I hated it. "I was mortified." The Queen laughs deeply, "I knew that would get to you!" "I want nothing more than for you to be gone forever," says Regina. "I know you do, " the Queen says quietly with a look similar to the one she wore when Regina tried to end her the night they were first separated. "You need me. You can't just get rid of me!" the Queen protests. "You have to seriously realize somethings about yourself and one of them is that you can't just slice out the parts that you don't want. You know that you can never truly be rid of me. I am your darkness...your power... your pain! You already know deep down that for your heart to be whole and to feel the depths of true love I must carry the burden of your darkness and you will have to let me back in. The Queen then turns away gathering herself and pivots on her heels with a Cheshire cat like smile on her face. "Next question. Are you happy the savior is getting married?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you happy the savior is getting married?" asks the Queen. Regina furrows her brows together and says, "I told her I was happy for her." "Yes, I have eyes. I saw that. That is not what I asked, " the Queen says getting more frustrated. " Do you want the savior to get married? Yes or No? demands the Queen. "I think she can do a lot better." I flat out told her she is too good for him" Regina pleads struggling to control her words and doing her best to keep the word no out of her mouth. Regina thinks to herself, she knows she has had issues with the pirate but really does just want Emma to find some peace just as she wants that for herself. She has endured their relationship this long and he appears to make her happy. "Damn it! You will answer my question! Do you want Ms. Swan to get married? "Yes," says Regina. " Do you want Emma to marry Hook?!" shouts the angry Queen. Regina tries to resist and her eyes go wide as she grabs a large vase off her desk and tosses it at the Queen. The Evil Queen vanishes in a could of smoke as Regina hears, I will be back to deal with your denial later."

Regina is startled by Emma barreling through the door and then has a brief moment of relief after hearing that Emma did not overhear her conversation with the Queen. The sheriff scans the mayor with her eyes making sure she was not harmed by the Evil Queen and can tell Regina is still having trouble getting her breath. "Are you OK?" the savior asks as she walks closer. Regina backs away and says "I am fine we just need to prepare for more of her bullshit. She just brought me here to interrogate me and to further get under my skin. Unfortunately it is working. Regina looks at the ground defeated. " Emma blurts out, "I almost forgot the most important part?" "Will you be my maid of honor? Emma shrugs with a crooked smile. Regina smiles back at the saviors goofy grin and her legs move as if they are not attached to the rest of her and she is pulling Emma into a tight hug. Regina feels the buzz of warmth against her cheek as she leans her head into Emma. The savior lingers in her arms as she doubles one hand over the other on Emma's mid-back and feels the saviors hands snake around her waist then quickly pulls back and puts her arms on Emma's sides. "Of course I would be honored Emma." You told me once that everyone deserved a happy ending and I just want to be there to see your get yours too. Emma beams at Regina and Regina smiles back but it does not reach her eyes with a face she has practiced for years. Then Regina's face softens and she says, "You will be a gorgeous bride." Emma ears tinge pink and she shuffles her feet now also remembering the earlier conversation that she must have misunderstood between her and the Evil Queen. "So..so (stuttering just a little) what do we need to do about the Queen?" Regina was few and far between with compliments and she had never commented on Emma's appearance before. It threw Emma off guard and she paused before she asked, "I know we need to come up with a plan but do you think she is going to pull anything else tonight?" "I think she is done terrorizing me for today," says Regina weakly. "I am worn out so lets just get home and get some sleep. Did you walk here?," Regina asks. "Yeah, I had Henry stay with my parents like we talked about I was just all wound up and needed to burn off some energy so I took a walk and then I heard all the noise. "Are you sure you are alright? You still look a little shaken up, she says as she cocks her head to the side at Regina. " Do you need to sit down? Can I get you something to drink? Emma awkwardly asks. Both of their phones ping with a text message and they grab their phones to check and make sure Henry is ok. "It is just Mom saying Henry is alseep and she is going to wake Dad and head to bed too," says Emma. Regina breaths a sigh of relief knowing her son is safe. Emma lifts both hands and asks, "Want me to walk you home?" Thanks, normally I would say yes to the exercise but it has been a long day and I am tied. "Goodnight Emma...and congratulations." Laughing nervously "Yeah thanks, well good night. "No poofing and texting. HaHa." She attempts that bad joke as Regina dissappears in a cloud of magic.


End file.
